The present invention relates to systems management frameworks for network environments.
Heretofore, various solutions have been proposed for management of systems connected in a network environment. In some systems management infrastructures, an agent is placed on a target system to perform various management tasks with a central server instructing the agent. However, in this configuration, the agent on the target system is left as a single point of failure. As well, the network path between the target system and the central servers may sometimes be a single point of failure. If communications are lost between the agent and the instructing central server, the central server may not be aware of the loss, or may not be able to restore communication with the target system. If there is a problem with the agent, the central server may not be able to detect the problem or fix it.